Gotta Be With You
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia.Suddenly just being friends isn't enough anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Premise- Morgan and Garcia. Suddenly just being friends isn't enough anymore.**

**Note**- _This fic takes place right before season three. The title comes from the Mary J Blige song Be Without You, which reminds me of this pairing. As for this first chapter a good song to encompass the feeling of it is Think Twice (Before You Touch My Girl) by Eve 6._

_Thanks for checking out this fic!_

_Sara_

**Gotta Be With You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 1**

**September 2007**

He was cool with being just friends. Fine with settling for only flirting with her. Just fine with only having her body as his in his fantasies. Didn't want or need more in his life right now. Hell, everyone who knew him knew he wasn't ready to settle down. He was good with just growing their friendship for right now.

That's how, deep down in his heart and soul, Derek Morgan honestly felt about the status of his friendship with Penelope Garcia.

He would have sworn to that fact on a stack of bibles. Maybe he had just been fooling himself but he felt that way in his blood and bones. Satisfied with not claiming her. Oh so very okay with the whole way they were going about their friendship, never crossing the line and trying for more.

Yep, he was completely _fine_ with the fact that they both dated other people. Through the years he had heard about her dates and she heard about his hook ups but it was all very casually mentioned. They had never flaunted their dates in front of each other so there was never that weird moment of him holding some woman's hand while Penelope watched, or him seeing some guy lay a kiss on her.

Neither had anything serious going on anyway. Nothing to get worked up over. Not that he would be worked up if she found a man to love. Nope. Penelope Garcia was free to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. He would be the first to say "Good for you, girl!" with a big smile on his face if she met a good man who she wanted to date.

Or so Derek had always believed.

For the last three years he had lived comfortable in the knowledge that him and Penelope had a good thing going with their friendship and it was getting better everyday. He was a cocky man and he wouldn't admit to any fear that he was letting the most amazing woman on the earth slip through his fingers little by little each day due to his laid back, come what may, attitude.

No way. He was way too _cool_ with the way things were. No need to go there in his mind.

That is until one particular night when he was shaking his ass on the dance floor at the bar. He was having himself a fantastic time, surrounded by college girls that all wanted a little bit of his attention, with a flirtatious grin playing on his lips while his hips moved to the beat of a hip hop song. Turning on the dance floor he just happened to catch sight of Penelope at the bar chatting up some stranger.

The look on her face stopped Derek cold. She looked dreamy eyed over that guy. No longer dancing, Derek's eyes narrowed as he watched Penelope lift her hand and stroke over that stranger's bicep then give him a sexy smile before throwing back her head and giggling.

Derek's whole body reacted to the sight in front of him. Though it wasn't right to be shocked over what he was seeing- the rational part of him knew that- he couldn't control the way his brain went numb at the sight in front of him. As if it was something that should not be possible at all.

He was struck with a huge slap of disbelief barreling smack dab into his face. Almost as if, since he had never saw it before with his own two eyes, that he had believed that Penelope could never look at another man in that way she did him. Or even look at another man close to the same way.

As if all her dates would have to be failures if they weren't with him. As if she'd forever stay sitting at the table during these nights out at the bar with their friends. Like she had done before. Turning down any guy who dared come around in the rare moments Derek left her side. Usually he was right next to her, stealing all her attention and making sure no man in his right mind would approach her. Not unless he was blind and couldn't see how she had eyes only for Derek.

Though Derek knew his way of thinking was way out of line, it had been the way he always saw things because he had been lucky enough to never be stuck in a moment like this before. Never had to watch Penelope looking at another man with lust written all over her face.

Swallowing hard, and running his hands over his head, Derek took a few stumbling steps closer to the bar before shaking his head, over the raw jealousy that was coursing through him and the shock that she was looking at that man that way, and turned to go back to the table.

Sweat dotted his brow from dancing but the heat he worked up on the dance floor wasn't what had his blood feeling like it was boiling. That was all because he did not like the idea of Penelope flirting with some other guy.

What if she hooked up with that joker tonight?

The idea of that man- who looked like he was a fast talking, slick playboy type- with his greasy paws all over Penelope's beautiful, creamy naked ivory skin was enough to make Derek long to put his fist through a wall.

He needed to sit down and calm down before that guy with his eye on Garcia left this bar in an ambulance.

Reid was the person at the table because Emily and JJ were playing darts. Derek grunted unintelligibly at Reid when Reid tried to engage him in conversation. Settling onto a stool, Derek watched Penelope like a hawk. Every smile she threw at that stranger drove Derek closer and closer to the edge. And when that man put his hand on Penelope's hip Derek actually stood up again.

"Oh, hell no," he hissed out. "This stops now."

"What?" asked Reid, clueless, looking all around.

Derek watched as the stranger bent, whispered in Penelope's ear, and then pulled away. Already moving toward them Derek didn't know what he was going to say but he knew that guy was getting away from Penelope and he was going to do it quick unless that guy wanted to leave this bar with less teeth than when he got here tonight.

Derek saw the stranger hand Penelope a business card. She smiled at him, slipped it in her purse, and headed towards the back of the bar, to the bathroom, while the stranger turned and headed for the door, passing Derek as he did. Heart still pounding hard in his chest, Derek walked down the long hall that led to the bathrooms.

Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to come out. He didn't know what he planned to do but he knew this feeling in him had to be calmed, to be cooled, to be tempered somehow and only she could do it for him.

She had to show him that he was the man who she wanted most. Had to prove it right here and now in a way he never tried to get her to prove it before. Nothing less would make him feel sane again right now. Nothing else would restore his equilibrium.

He was reeling from seeing the way she had looked at that stranger. That kind of deliciously seductive, steaming with lust, look in Penelope's eyes should be reserved for Derek and only Derek. In an instant he had realized just how damn wrong it was to see her look at someone else with sex in her eyes.

And how much he wanted her eyes to be on him instead. How he needed to have her reassure him that the way she looked at him meant something. Make him believe that she lusted for him a thousand times harder than that stranger. That's what Derek Morgan needed with every fiber of his being to know in that moment.

He wasn't leaving this bar tonight without an answer. Did Penelope Garcia lust for him for real? Did all her flirty words have anything backing them up? Was he just her buddy who she liked to tease?

Right now he was in no damn mood to tease.

He was pissed off, jealous, hurt- even if he had no right to be- and feeling shaky. Feeling like she had finally woken up to the fact that the world had other men in it and she just might fall for one of them. Something Derek always swore wasn't gonna bother him a bit but seeing her just look seductively at another man, lightly brush a gentle touch over his arm, watch that man touch her and whisper against her ear, knowing his lips were brushing her skin, had almost made Derek throw that guy across the bar and yell "Who the fuck do you think you're touching?"

Hearing that she had yet another bad date was nothing like seeing her chatting up a guy it looked like Penelope would happily let fuck her.

Just the thought had Derek's fists clenching and unclenching by the time the bathroom door opened. She walked out, startled at the sight of him, jumping a little, her eyes went wide as they stared each other down.

He had been living a lie of massive proportions. He wasn't fine with being just friends. He had lied also when he told himself he didn't know why he had followed her back here.

Lunging forward Derek put his hands on the sides of Penelope's head, titled her head up and watched as her eyes dilated with the quickest flash of unmasked lust before he brought his mouth down on hers in an urgent, needy kiss that sought to brand her as his.

All his.

She had to be his tonight. He had to know that. Feel that. Believe that. Or else the world was gonna turn black on this man. It was most definitely no longer just fine with him if Penelope Garcia wanted anyone else but him. With all he had he was going to kiss her in a way that made her know she should be kissing him and only him. Make her believe it with all of her body, soul and mind.

When his lips moved against hers, Derek kissed her as if the moon would drop from the night sky if he couldn't taste her right here and right now. For him it felt like it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotta Be With You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 2**

**September 2007**

Penelope Garcia was having a fun night out at the bar with her friends.

She had met a man and he seemed pretty into her. He was a software designer and had made a small fortune during the tech boom then got out before the bubble popped. He hit on her when she was ordering a drink. By the time he had passed her his card she was feeling nicely warm from all the flirty attention he had lavished on her.

Roger Watson was a real hottie. Penelope always had believed that his type wouldn't approach her in a crowded bar or club. Yeah, she knew she could get a stud like that to take her out. She had before in the past. But it just took a while for someone as good looking as him to see her quirky charm.

Not tonight though. Tonight the hottie wanted her at first glance. That made her smile widely, flirt like mad with him, and feel like the sexiest tech kitten in that bar. About the only thing in her life that could make her feel sexier than Roger, a complete stranger, had made her feel was when Derek's silky smooth voice rumbled over a phone line teasing her about the dirty things he knew she wanted to do to him.

That's how he'd always put it "I know you'd love that, baby girl," he'd say with a chuckle.

Oh, yes, would she ever.

She cared for Derek as a friend but when a friend looked as good as he did, and was such a good person also, it was near impossible to not get a little crush on him. Still she knew that little crush she had was never going anywhere though and she was cool with that. Their friendship was important to her. He was important to her. Sex would just complicate things. Besides Derek was hotter than ten Rogers and hotter than any guy on the movie screen. He could have anyone.

That meant he wasn't exactly about to hit on his cute but chunky, witty, techie obsessed, nerdy buddy. There was a time, back when they first met, when she thought they would end up having a hot fling but it was better than they never had.

Friendship was so much better than giving in to their crazy chemistry and falling into bed together. That's what she had always told herself.

Until she walked out of the bathroom at the bar and saw Derek standing there staring her down with so much want in his eyes that it stole her breath right out of her lungs. Seeing him looking at her with dark eyes full of primal desire made her mouth go dry and her heart start to race hard in her chest.

Frozen beneath his hot, hungry look for once Penelope was at a loss for words.

Only a second passed and then Derek was all over her. He pounced on her like a man starving for her touch, her taste, her kiss, her body pressed hard against his until every inch of each other grinded together.

Before she could do more than gasp in a shaky breath his mouth was pressed to hers giving her a kiss that set her skin on fire. He devoured her like she was his last meal on earth. Without even thrusting his tongue into her mouth he gave her the hottest kiss of her life. Quivering she raised her hands and placed them on his shoulders and then cupped his throat, desperate to touch him and feel him, keep him near her, keep this wonderful feeling that was whipping through her going.

Penelope had wondered what it would feel like to kiss Derek but this was beyond all her imagination could ever cook up.

The first touch of his mouth against hers had shocked and scalded her. His lips molded against hers sent hard, fast, unending bolts of heat shooting down her spine. Within a instant she flushed, feeling like he had plunged her into an inferno of molten lava, leaving her weak and dizzy with her knees trembling. His hands were holding her on either side of her head, keeping her just where he wanted her, needed her. There was no doubt he needed this kiss with some part of himself that she had never seen before tonight.

The desire to get closer and closer to him overtook her. Pressing her hands along his chest she felt a firm, tight wall of muscles under her fingertips. Hard and sculpted, he had a body best described as powerful and lean. Feeling his mouth moving against hers she lost track of all thoughts about place and time.

Letting out a low moan against her lips he dropped his hands from holding her head and wrapped them around her body, tugging her even closer to him as he ran his hands up and down her back and then over her hips and thighs. Everywhere he caressed he spread more fire through her, over her, within her.

It felt like he was touching her everywhere at once. Every touch was like a lightening bolt striking her system- leaving her weaker, needier, clinging to him just a little harder as every second passed that their mouths moved against each other's.

Penelope Garcia had no clue where she was at that moment- the bar completely disappearing from her consciousness. All she knew was she was in Derek Morgan's arms and that was enough for her to know at the moment. Nothing else mattered but getting closer to this sexy man that was making her feel born again with his heady kisses.

Throwing her head back, gasping for air, his mouth moved to kiss down her throat as his hand jerked her thigh, lifting it and wrapping one of her legs around his body.

XXXXXX

"Hot damn! Can I have next?" some drunken guy stumbling to the bathroom cried out when he saw Derek and Penelope in a heated embrace. "What I would do with her if I got her home with me..."

Derek yanked his head up, feeling completely drugged at the moment- stoned and high off the feeling of kissing Penelope. His eyes narrowed and settled on the drunk man who was wavering unsteadily a few feet away and leering at them.

Untangling himself from Penelope, Derek moved around her, keeping her protectively behind him and stared the man down. "Do you have something you wanna say to my face?"

"Um...no. I'm cool. Just wanna use the can."

"Then get to it!" Derek snapped at the guy, pissed off that he had the nerve to come along and interrupt them.

The guy scurried into the bathroom, throwing Penelope a wink as he did, which just proved how drunk he was because the way Derek had glowered at the man if he had been anywhere near sober he would have ran for the hills.

Only a drunk person- or someone completely insane- would have dared to get in the way of a kiss as explosive as Derek and Penelope had just been sharing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gotta Be With You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 3**

**September 2007**

Slowly Derek turned around and took in the sight of Penelope standing there. She was self consciously straightening her dress- her face flushed a high shade of pink, her lips moist and slightly parted, her breathing just a little shallow still.

Her honey shaded eyes were wide and dilated. Filled with questions.

Standing there, in the small hallway at the bar, Derek felt wound tight as a drum.

Desire coursed through his veins, leaving him hot and throbbing, while hunger clawed at his gut. His chest heaved as he swallowed down unsteady breaths.

No kiss before in all his life had ever tilted his world like the kisses he had just shared with Penelope.

Not ready to talk about it yet- his mind not even able to process how much had just changed between them because they had kissed- Derek said "I could use a drink." His voice was rough now, huskier than before the kiss. "Care to join me, baby girl?"

She just nodded her head and walked in front of him toward the bar. He slid in behind her, as they wove their way through the crowd, his hand pressed to the small of her back. They made it to the bar and he ordered her one of the drinks he knew she liked. He stuck with a soda because he had driven there that night.

Leaning against the bar he took a hefty gulp of his drink. It helped a little to cool his overheated body but not enough to make him comfortable again. His eyes roamed over Penelope. There was no way he could look away from her at this moment. Her hair was mussed. Her lipstick just a little smeared. She looked like a woman who had been throughly loved on by her man.

Derek Morgan felt good knowing he was that man, and he wasn't looking at the after effects of some stranger pawing Penelope. That would be completely unacceptable. Not tonight. Not any night. If any man was touching her it damn well better only be him.

Lifting his hand he used his thumb to gently wipe some lipstick off the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were wide as they held his.

"Baby girl-" he murmured.

Just then Emily came walking up. "Here's where you two are hiding! We figured you had taken off already cause we couldn't find you anywhere. Come back to the table. You won't believe who we ran into." She named an agent from another unit who had left six months before to work in New York. "Come on. He wants to say hi."

Reluctantly Morgan nodded. He watched Penelope force a smile to her lips and by the time they made it to the table she was all bubbly again, making small talk with their friend and asking about his new gig up in NYC. Derek found himself barely listening to the conversation around him.

All he saw was her. All he felt was the memory of her lips against his. Soft at times. Rough at others. Desperate, needy, wanting him with a ferociousness that should have overwhelmed him with how deep seated it was if not for him wanting her just as much.

Their kisses hadn't satiated the want in him for her. They kicked his hunger into overdrive. Leaning back on his stool, which was pulled close to hers, he counted the seconds till they could get somewhere and be alone together.

The place didn't matter. All that mattered was that he needed her curvy, warm, sexy body in his arms again. Needed that sweet taste he had discovered on her lips to be on his tongue again. Needed to draw moans out of her. Needed to know that she wanted him with the same degree of intensity that she had kissed him. That her want was as strong as his and she hadn't had enough yet.

Penelope hadn't said a word to Derek since they had kissed. But he wouldn't allow himself to believe that she regretted it. There was no way a person could regret something so incredible as the kind of kisses they had shared between them.

Any sane person would only crave more. And, in that moment, that's exactly what Derek Morgan was doing as his eyes rarely moved off Penelope while all their friends chatted away around them.

XXXXXXXXX

She wondered what he had been drinking tonight.

Funny but she hadn't tasted any alcohol in the kiss he gave her but maybe the mint he had been sucking on masked it. Cause he had to be drunk to just grab her like that- forgetting all about their unspoken just buddies pact- and kiss her as if his life had depended on it.

Penelope didn't know what to make out of what happened. Even now, more than an hour later, she still felt stunned. Though she wasn't wandering around in a daze, like she had been right after they broke apart, she was only faking her bubbly mood.

Inside she was raging with conflicting emotions.

Wanting more than anything to push Derek against the nearest wall and slam her lips against his again. Get as many kisses as she could from him before he sobered up and remembered that they both felt friendship was so much smarter for them.

Exactly why they had ever felt that way she couldn't remember now but they had, that much she knows for sure.

For three years they both felt like that. For three years they didn't cross the line. For three years they built up trust, made memories, and fought to understand each other better and be there for each other more. He had his walls up when they met. She had her fears of needing anyone too, too much. But neither let that show. Both always smiled, joked, and played like they were fearless. Until the truth would come out in the dark, quiet moments and then they would inch just a little closer to each other. Lean on each other a little more. As easily as they fell into a friendship it was still hard to deepen that friendship. It took trust and time. But after three years they were bonded in a way she wasn't with any other man.

Sure she lusted after Derek but first and foremost they were friends. Now they were friends who had kissed- over and over for several fantastic, unforgettable minutes- and Penelope wondered if that would forever make them uncomfortable with each other from now on.

She hoped Derek could laugh this off when he sobered up.

Because she didn't want to lose him as her friend. She had come to rely on him, come to care for him deeply, and come to count on the light and fun he brings into her world. And he had come to do the same with her. Derek was the type who didn't let people in easily but he had let her past his defenses in a lot of ways, but not all. Penelope didn't want to lose an inch of the hard fought for ground they had made in their friendship.

Though kissing him had been delicious- a soul shaking, body shivering experience- she didn't want to have some drunken making out in a bar ruin them. If only they could often do this- get wasted, sneak away and kiss each other breathless- and not have it mess up their friendship.

Penelope knew that was just a pipe dream though. Tonight's kisses with Derek were a one time thing and now she would have to do damage control so he didn't feel spooked and bolt on their friendship.

If only she knew the right words to say to tell him nothing had to change between them. The words that would make him believe her. Make him stay just as loose and comfortable with her as he always was. These words she needed desperately so she could relax and know they would be okay.

But she didn't have any words right then.

She was still half in shock and the words were buried deep inside of her somewhere she just couldn't reach. Those magic words that would explain how she loved kissing him but it was just one of those things that happened cause they had been drinking.

It didn't have to mean anything or change anything. She was so cool with just sticking to being buddies.

Even if she'd spend her life reliving in her head those kisses and no man would ever measure up to Derek for her again. They way Derek kissed had been a head to toe revelation for Penelope. No wonder that man never wanted for a partner in the sack.

Any woman he kissed like he had kissed her would surely cross heaven and earth to get back to his side...and back in his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek jumped off his stool a second after Reid said that he was heading home.

Derek asked "You know what? That sounds like a good idea. I'm wiped out. Long day today and tomorrow we start a new case. Time for me to get home and hit the sack."

Everyone murmured their agreements, stood up and started to gather their things to get ready to leave.

Leaning over Derek whispered against Penelope's ear, his voice going deeper and more hoarse, "How about you let me take you home?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotta Be With You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 4**

**September 2007**

Everyone was getting ready to leave the bar that night. They stood up from the table and gathered their things.

Bending over, Derek's brushed his mouth against Penelope's ear and whispered, in a voice hoarse and scratchy from a held in check desire to have her naked, sweaty body wrapped in his arms till dawn, "How about you let me take you home?"

Pulling back and looking up at him, her face filled with concern. "You're planning to drive home? Is that a wise idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I haven't had a drop of alcohol tonight."

Surprised, she asked "You haven't?"

JJ asked "Garcia, do you need a lift?"

They had rode over together after work, leaving Esther in the parking garage. Penelope would grab a cab into work in the morning.

"Yeah, sounds good, Jayje," Penelope answered her friend, earning herself a raised eyebrow look from Derek. She said to him "Goodnight, handsome. Get your stone cold fox self home safe, you hear?"

"Will do," he said, his tone neutral. For a moment he stood there stiffly but just staring into her eyes, which were filled with a tenderness and confusion, he couldn't resist bending close to her and brushing a kiss against her temple. "Text me when you get home and don't forget or else you'll be getting a spanking first thing tommorow morning the minute you get into work. And I ain't playing with you, baby girl."

Penelope smiled sweetly at him, finally seeming to relax, and said "Ohhh, in that case you can expect not to get a text. A spanking before my morning coffee sounds like the perfect way to start the day."

Derek let out a laugh. "Silly girl, go home and get some rest."

"Yes, Sir Derek. You go home and have sweet, sweet dreams filled with a certain tech kitten purring the night away underneath you...or on top of you or bent over in front of you or-"

"Behave!" he cried, his body reacting to her words.

Their friends gave them smirks. Reid blushed and started in on a spiel about the Karma Sutra.

JJ cried "Spence! No one wants to hear that."

Penelope said "Actually I was taking notes. Continue, junior G-man. I always knew you were not as innocent as you seem." She looped her arm through his and they all headed outside to get in the cars to go home.

A few minutes later Derek watched the taillights disappear as JJ drove Penelope home. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans he stood there in the parking lot and wondered what Penelope felt about him. What she felt about their kisses. What she wanted from him.

He knew what he wanted. To get his lips and hands on her again. It was a want that ran right to his bones, flowed through his blood, and invaded every part of his brain. Sleep would be rough tonight. He knew he'd toss and turn as thoughts of why she wasn't there with him kept him restless till dawn.

The moment his mouth had pressed against hers for the first time Derek Morgan knew he needed more than just simple kisses from Penelope. He knew he needed all she could give him. Her body taking him in, while her fingers clawed at his back, and her hips rose over and over to meet his every thrust.

Just cause she didn't let him take her home tonight he wasn't about to believe she didn't want the same thing. Didn't feel the same undeniable hunger clutching her like it had taken a hold of him. Didn't long for his hands on her, his lips on her, to be thrust deep inside her, filling her completely and joining them after three long years of resisting their undeniable connection.

He wouldn't let himself believe that maybe he'd never have Penelope in his bed. That wasn't a place he wanted to go in his head yet so he simply didn't. He drove home, confident they would figure this all out in time, stripped off his clothes and grabbed a quick shower.

Later he climbed into bed, took his cell off the night stand, and read Penelope's text: _Home safe. About to take bubble bath. We need to talk 2morrow. U mean so much 2 me. _

Then she put the symbol for love ten times in a row. Derek fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking about Penelope.

XXXXXXXXXX

Work started extra early the next morning. They briefed at just about nine instead of their usual ten am meeting because the new case that was on their agenda had been bumped for something even more urgent: two grade school siblings kidnaped from their bus stop in a town where the same thing happened eight years before on this same date.

"Wheel's up in thirty," Hotch said, his tone severe and weary, before standing up from the table, gathering his paperwork and walking out.

Derek sighed as he stood up. "This is gonna be a rough one, I can already feel it."

JJ nodded. "It always is when kids are involved." With a tense look on her face she walked out.

Waiting for the others to leave first Derek then walked near Penelope. "Garcia, what is it with me, you and timing?"

She scrunched up her nose. "I'm pretty sure its just a hazard of the job."

He let out a sigh, hating that he had to rush off. "Will you give me a rain check on our talk?"

"Oh, handsome, I'll give you anything you want and I do mean anything."

His eyes flashed with heat. Giving her a small grin he ran his thumb down her cheek. "Be careful with those promises you throw out, woman, cause I just might take you up on them sometime."

"If only you would."

"Oh, yeah, is that right?" he teased her.

"You have no idea what you've been missing out on all these years," she purred at him.

Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear Derek leaned close and wagged his head at her. "That goes double for you."

Her mouth made an O shape. "What will I do with you? You're such a flirt."

"Do whatever you want. I won't complain a bit."

"That right? Well then, handsome, you have a very dirty photo shoot in your future to look forward to."

Derek threw back his head and laughed. "I got to go, silly girl. I'll call you."

"And I'll give good phone, as always."

He smiled at her and then gave her a stern look . "You stay out of the bars while I'm gone, you feel me?"

"Mmmm, not yet but if you come a little closer..."

"You're gonna get us sent to yet another sexual harassment seminar. I can tell already." With a grin on his lips he walked out of the room. When he was at his desk his eyes watched her as she made her way to her office.

The moment she disappeared from his sight he let out a heavy sigh. Derek would be glad when this case was over because something was shifting in a major way between him and Penelope and he couldn't wait to explore it more with her. Last night at the bar he had thought he never would get with her. Friends had been enough for him.

Now he knew that he wouldn't have enough of her even after he had her in his bed. So he prayed that she kept feeling him and wanting him because he wasn't looking to lose his sweetheart from his life. He was just starting to realize how very much he needed her in every way a man needs his woman.

This case could not end quick enough for Derek Morgan's liking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gotta Be With You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Note- PDA stands for Public Displays of Affection.**

**Chapter 5**

**September 2007**

Another five days went by with Derek having to be out of town on a child abduction case. The case frayed his nerves as he feared for the safety and well being of the children who had been snatched.

Penelope kept his spirits up by talking as dirty to him as she could manage whenever he called. He would immediately lighten up and feel renewed to forge forward through another few hours more of work. Finally the kids were rescued and the unsub arrested. The team happened to also find the two older children, now teens, who were kidnaped eight years before by the same unsub.

When the jet touched down Derek called Penelope and they decided to meet at a diner near their job. Hotch had told the team they could head home and do their paperwork when they returned from two days off. When Derek walked into the diner he looked around and spotted Penelope sitting at a booth.

For a long moment he stood there just staring at her, as she was staring out the window, her hands wrapped around a mug that rested on the table. He had always found her beautiful but since they kissed he was mesmerized by her. There wasn't a day he had known her when he didn't spend more time then he should staring at her but now he could happily dedicate himself to only staring at her all day and night.

A waitress asked him if he was a party of one and that's when he shook himself out of his thoughts. Motioning toward Penelope he murmured "My girl is already here," and then headed over to her booth. "Hey, sweetness."

Startling slightly she turned and looked up at him. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "The rumors are true. Gods do walk among us and, look, I have one all of my own."

Derek slid into the booth on the same side of Penelope, which surprised her.

Chuckling she asked "Are we really those people?"

The type of couple who sit together on the same side of the booth, call each other pet names and feed each other their food- making any person who is not in love that sees them feel sick with jealousy. They were so those type of people.

"Hush," he murmured, as he cupped the back of her neck. Rubbing his thumb back and forth he took pleasure in finally being able to touch her again. "We got two days off, Garcia. Know how I wanna spend it all?" Before she could answer he leaned forward and nipped at her bottom lip. "Forty eight hours is not nearly enough time."

Raising his other hand to hold her cheek he teased her mouth with short, soft kisses. Her hands rose to caress his face. The feel of her gentle, smooth fingers on his stubbly cheeks dragged him deeper into the sensuality of the moment as he ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth, eager to be granted access to the warm, wet recesses, to plunge his tongue inside and lavish her mouth with the kind of devotion he had been waiting days to show her.

Just then a waitress came over "Evening. Don't you two make the cutest couple? You must have just started dating and that's why you can't keep your hands off each other. Honey, I'd grab him tight and never let him get away, if I was you and twenty years younger."

Biting back a groan Derek reluctantly eased away from Penelope. Looking down at her he saw that her eyes were heavy with lust. She licked at her lips. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to ignore the tightness in his jeans.

Turning to the waitress he smiled at her and ordered a drink before saying "We'll need a minute to check out the menu."

"Take your time, hon. You know I remember when I met my Harvey. I couldn't see anyone else but him either. I didn't even care if I ate, slept, or went to work. So I don't blame you a bit if all you can see is your date. You two haven't been dating long, have you? I can tell these things."

Derek said "I'm still trying to talk this hard head into wanting to date me. Can you believe its been three years and I still can't get a yes out of her?"

"Looks like she's coming around," the waitress teased before adding "I'll be right back with those drinks."

Derek felt Penelope lay her face against his shoulder. He looked at her and saw that she was bright red. He chuckled. "Sweetheart-"

"Don't sweetheart me! I'm not a PDA sort of woman, Derek Morgan, and you keep kissing me when strangers are around. Strangers who comment!"

He did his best to press his lips together so he wouldn't smile. "I'd tell you that I'll stop but I don't want to lie to you. I can do my best to try to keep myself in check but I'm pretty sure you're too much to resist."

"Hmpf!"

Derek smiled a little, leaned over and nuzzled her nose. "Baby girl, lets not fight. I'll behave and put my lips in park for now. Promise."

Melting at his words she gave him a very, super short, tender kiss and then her eyes fluttered back open and she stared into his. "You know I don't like being exposed. Lets get out of here so we don't have an audience anymore."

"Mmmm, sounds good to me but," he waggled his head at her while giving her huge eyes "I thought we're supposed to have a talk."

Scrunching her nose at him in the cutest way she said "Okay, you start. What are you thinking right now about us making out repeatedly in public places?"

"I walked right into that one, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Her eyes searched his.

Derek was hit with a wave of nervousness, the likes of which only Penelope could bring on in him. Speaking really fast he said "I think it really feels right. What do you think?"

A moment passed before she said "It does feel right but I don't want to mess up our friendship."

"Hey," he said, tenderly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder "our friendship will be just fine. Do not stress about that because you could never lose me as your friend. I'm staying right here in my spot for life, no matter what goes down. Friends first, last and always, okay, baby girl?"

She nodded, her eyes filling with trust for him and he knew right then and there they were definitely going to sleep together, if not tonight then soon. His whole body flooded with heat at that thought.

Penelope leaned over and whispered in his ear "For three years I told myself it was just fine with me if I never got my hands on your chocolate God body...I lied. I want you so uber much that I can barely think straight right now."

He eased back and stared down into her eyes that were shimmering with lust. It was all he could do to not capture her lips in another deep, wet, dripping with longing kiss. Her scent filled his nose. She was pressed against his side. His eyes raked over her glowing face, and the way her dress clung to her body. He thought he wanted her bad that night at the bar but now it was so much more visceral. He was nearly shaking with want for her.

Swallowing hard Derek said "For three years I told myself I was cool with you dating other guys...I lied." He raised his other hand and placed it on the window sill behind her, trapping her there. "I don't want you to even realize that there are other men in this world, you feel me? You...Ms. Penelope Garcia...need to only have eyes only for me."

The waitress came back with Derek's drink. He asked her for the check. She smirked at them and commented again about how they were an adorable couple. She left the check for them.

Derek looked at Penelope. "Will you come home with me and stay till we go back to work?"

"Two whole days," she purred "I'm not sure my heart can take that much ravishing."

Leaning over he brushed his mouth against her ear "Silly girl, say yes and you won't ever regret it."

Picking up his head she slowly traced letters against his palm: _y-e-s._


	6. Chapter 6

**Gotta Be With You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 6**

**September 2007**

They barely could keep their lips off each other from the moment he pulled his SUV in his driveway. They had flung themselves in each other's arms and kissed for long minutes before exiting the vehicle, kissed as they made their way up to the door, kissed as he unlocked the door, kissed while he disarmed the alarm, started to strip right there and kept kissing as Clooney barked at their feet.

Three years of denying themselves this had pent up their lust so much that they were lucky they had made it inside the house before they got naked.

Derek cupped Penelope's face, as he stared into her eyes, which were lit up with a deep simmering lust and a sweet, tender devotion all at once. His voice was hoarse when he confessed "We should have done this a long damn time ago. I've wanted you since the day we met, woman." He gave her a slow, sensual, tongue tangling kiss before adding "So bad. I want you so bad. I need you so bad, baby girl."

"Oh, Derek," she moaned out his name as she feasted on her throat "my sexy prince, make all my wildest and dirtiest dreams come true."

He chuckled and scooped her off her feet. "Coming right up, mama."

XXXXXXXXX

They lay in bed, sweat slicked and breathless, laying on their side, staring deep into each other's eyes, both wearing looks filled with love.

Derek ran a finger from Penelope's temple down to her lips. She sucked on his finger for a moment before letting it go.

She cooed at him "Such tasty chocolate."

He smirked. "Garcia, you're so silly." He gave her a short kiss. "Mmmmm. I could stay in this bed for forty eight hours straight."

She smoothed her hand down his chest. "I could do this for forty eight days straight."

Derek chuckled before he started to lay kisses along her jaw. "Maybe I should handcuff you to this bed and give you your wish."

"You wouldn't need handcuffs to keep me here," she murmured before scooting right against his body, throwing one leg over him, and bringing her lips to his.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek had seen other women wearing his clothes before. Penelope had even wore his sweat shirts before when she was cold. Those times didn't compare to the sexy way she looked that morning though.

Derek had woken up in bed alone. For a moment he felt panic, thinking Penelope had left in the middle of the night, but then he heard her singing and moving around his kitchen. He had smiled as he lay back in bed, thinking how cute she was and how sore he was after spending all night making love with his baby girl.

After heading to the bathroom he jerked on some boxer shorts and came downstairs. He found her in the kitchen, dressed in one of his shirts. It barely skimmed the top of her thighs. He licked his lips as he leaned against the door and watched her.

She was humming as she stood in front of the stove.

He murmured "Baby girl, that shirt was made for you."

She chuckled and looked over her shoulder, her blonde wavy hair tousled and her lips puffy from a night of being throughly kissed. "No, it was made for a sexy super fox like you but I make it look good, don't I, handsome?"

He moved close to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling her neck, "You make it look damn good." His hands smoothed up her rib cage and then caressed her breasts.

She moaned before telling him "You bad boy, you're distracting me. I'm trying to cook breakfast."

He flipped off the burner. "I'm not hungry," he told her, before spinning her around and bringing her into another kiss.

The only thing Derek Morgan wanted that morning was more of Penelope Garcia. He had a feeling that he would be craving good mornings with her for the whole rest of his life.

And if he was a very lucky man he would get them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Two and a half years later**

**May 2010**

_(I wanna be with you,_

_gotta be with you,_

_need to be with you_

_-x-_

_I wanna be with you,_

_gotta be with you,_

_need to be with you) _(Be Without You by Mary J Blige)

"I don't need you to protect me, Derek," Penelope said, as they stood outside the inn in Alaska, where they had just finished up a case where Penelope witnessed a man dying.

"Tough. I think I'm gonna stay on the job for a little while longer."

"Oh yeah? How much longer?"

"Everyday for the rest of my life."

A sweet smile curved her lips. "That will work out well since I plan to spend the whole rest of my life being your ball and chain."

"Hey," he teased "you're my Goddess. Derek Morgan would never let himself get tied down with a ball and chain."

"Says the married man with a baby at home."

"Having such a sexy hot thang in my bed every night means there will be plenty of baby making going on in the years to come."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes. "Mmm, that sounds good to me, Hot Stuff, but if you tire me out too much I won't be able to run after all the babies we make."

He chuckled. "So I'll run after them then."

She grinned. "Best daddy in the world, according to our little lady bug."

Derek beamed with pride. "She's biased."

"I happen to agree with her. Best hubby in the world too." They shared a sweet kiss. "I'm sorry I ran straight into danger. I don't want to risk my life. I love my life. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. You're my chocolate God of thunder who came into my life and made my heart race so hard I was sure you could hear it. It was saying:_ So fine! So sexy! All mine, mine, mine_!_ I want that man forever_."

"Took a while for us both to admit it but your heart had us pegged from the start."

(_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go._  
_Neither one of us knew why._

_-x-_  
_We didn't build nothing overnight_  
_cause a love like this takes some time._

_x-x_  
_People swore it off as a phase._  
_Said "We can't see that."_

_-x-_  
_Now from top to bottom_  
_they see that we did that._

_Its so true that._

_We've been through that._

_We got real shit._

_-x-_

_Baby, we've been too strong for too long_

_and I can't be without you_.)

**THE END**


End file.
